


Inside Legend Of Korra

by ElizaTheFireHybrid



Series: Living In The World Of Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaTheFireHybrid/pseuds/ElizaTheFireHybrid
Summary: Nothing Harper, a girl born to the Phoenix tribe, born under the light if the full moon, blessed by the moon phoenix to have shadow and lunar powers along with shape shifting into a wolf. This girl is thrown into the world of Avatar, during Korra's lifetime.She now has to learn her way around this familiar, yet  unfamiliar world, keeping her powers a secret as well as her true origins, which isn't easy with a very suspicious police chief with possible anger issues keeping a close eye on her 24/7.Nothing chooses to dedicate her life to helping the young team Avatar, using her own knowledge on street fighting to battle and survive as well as using her own abilities every now and then when her friends aren't looking, while also trying to escape the pain of her past.
Series: Living In The World Of Avatar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing arrives into the avatar world

I awoke with a start, my heart was racing, I looked around as my vision returned to normal. I wasn't in my home. I held my hand over the area where my heart was, before moving it to hold my necklace. My violet eyes scanned the room I was in. The bed was hard. almost rock like, I raised myself to a sitting position.

I heard voices coming up from outside. Panicking, I looked around for a place to hide, before rushing to a wardrobe, and hiding amongst the clothes. 

I could hear people wander into the room, and look around.

"Where did she go?" I heard one ask, turning to the person next to them.

"Do you think she went out the window?" The other countered, I heard them leave barking about how they needed to find me, I slowly climbed out of my hiding spot, I crept out of the room, looking around, I saw the people turn a corner, and I bolted in the opposite direction.

Once I made it outside I notice I was at a temple type area, once I recognised, having seen it many times before.

"That's impossible." I whispered to myself, I heard footsteps behind me, I whipped around to see a bald man with an arrow on his head, dressed in robes, that I recognised to be Tenzin, from Avatar Legend Of Korra, and two women either side of him, a brunette with similar coloured robes and a visibly pregnant belly, who I remembered was Pema, and a older woman wearing a metallic armour, that I knew was Lin, Republic city's chief of police, I froze in place, before bolting the other way, heading towards an area covered in trees, but could hear a female voice call out.

"Hey, get back here!" I could hear loud footsteps following after me, I wound up stopping at a cliff, panting heavily, I could still hear the footsteps, I backed up as far as I could, just as the chief came into view, one of my feet stumbled on a loose rock, I yelped in alarm as I fell.

I felt a sharp rock slam against my arm, leaving a deep gash, I suddenly felt something wrap around my waist, halting my fall, causing me to jolt in the air, when I steadied myself, I grabbed my arm trying to stop the blood that was flowing down, blinking through the pain, I saw that a thin metal wire was wrapped around me, I also took notice that it was pulling me back up the cliff.

When I got to the top, I was dragged back roughly, I let out a cry of pain as the woman grabbed my bad arm to drag me, before a voice called out.

"Lin, be careful, she's hurt." I was able to recognise this as Tenzin, Lin seemed to ignore him, glaring at me as I stared back fearfully, Thankfully he was able to separate her from me, He gently helped me up by my good arm, he guided me back with Lin following behind still glaring at my back suspiciously.

We arrived back outside the temple, where Pema and a group of people I realized to be air acolytes stood. I was guided back inside, where a healer asked to see my arm. I held my injured arm closer to my body, unsure, before hesitantly giving in. They put things on my wound to prevent infection, and then wrapped by arm, while warning me it will scar; I didn't care I was still alive.

Then I was left alone with Tenzin and Lin, I felt uncomfortable with Lin glaring at me and after a couple of minutes, Tenzin was the first to speak.

"What is your name?" He asked gently. I looked up at both of them, before deciding that if I'm gonna be stuck here, I'll trust them with some things.

"..... It's Nothing" It took me a while to respond, before he continued to question.

"What happened to you?" I looked at him confused, keeping my hand on my arm,

"I... don't know" I told him hesitantly, looking down at my Jay feathers, the two small tail feathers resting on my shoulder as they hung from my hair, woven into the blue strands, the realization that I hadn't realized what happened, he explained.

"I was out meditating when I saw a bright light in the sky, and you fell from it, we brought you here till you woke up so we could find out." I nodded my head letting him know I heard him, but didn't say anything, I wasn't going to tell either of them that I came from a place where all this existed as a TV show, I could never tell anyone that, that will be a secret that will die with me.

The introduced themselves to me.... well Tenzin introduced the both of them, Lin just stood there glaring daggers at me, when Tenzin asked where I came from, I told him I didn't remember anything, that I only remembered my name, it was a lie, but they didn't have to know that.

Due to my apparent memory loss, Tenzin offered to let me stay at the Air temple, which I accepted, as long as I could keep own my clothes, I ended up mostly helping Pema look after her and Tenzin's three kids, which was surprisingly fun, whenever in the city, I did my best to avoid the Chief, I looked back on when I'd watch Avatar LOK, I admittedly always had a small crush on her, though I doubt anything would come of it, she pretty much hated me at this point.

A few months of staying at the Air temple, Tenzin told me we were on our way to go visit the Southern Water Tribe, to see his mother, and tell Korra he couldn't stay to teach her, and that is where I realized the journey was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a few changes such as changing the character's name to Nothing, and giving her shorter hair and feathers instead of her old necklace, sorry for any confusion >w<.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Nothing get into some trouble and now have to deal with an angry Chief and an angry Airbender.

I sat back in the bison saddle, watching in amusement as Ikki and Meelo pester their father during the flight on Oogie, Jinora seemed to stayed quiet unlike her talkative and hyperactive siblings.

I could clearly see the Southern water-tribe's home coming into view as we neared our destination, as Oogie went to land, I tuned into Ikki still pestering her father.

"Are we there yet?" Was her rapidly repetitive sentence, for such a small girl she could really speak a lot, and quickly, I laughed alongside Pema, watching Ikki continue to rush her words, Her father spoke in a somewhat exasperated tone.

"Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes; we are, finally, here" He ended with a sigh, Meelo had been on his shoulders the entire time, biting his head, at the end of his statement, Ikki let out a shriek as she and Jinora air bended off of the Flying Bison, their father slide off of Oogie with Meelo still on his head, walking up to an older woman, a character I had been excited to finally meet since my arrival, his mother, Katara.

"Hello mother, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." Tenzin greeted her, Meelo had switched from biting his head to pulling his ears, while speaking to Katara, Tenzin made a gesture with his hands, as Jinora and Ikki moved to hug their both of their father's sides, looking at their grandmother.

"Please help me." He begged, bowing to her slightly, Katara laughed, taking Meelo off of his father's shoulders, the boy started struggling before yelling out.

"Unhand me strange woman!" I let out my own laugh at this, before Tenzin responded to his son.

"That's your grandmother Meelo." Meelo looked at him for a moment, before flipping over Katara and rushing back to his family, Katara step forward a bit.

"It's so good to see all of you." She greeted happily, Jinora got closer to her, smiling.

"Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?" The older child ask with excitement.

"Well Jinora, it's an incredible tale..." Katara started, before Ikki excited interrupted with her speedy speech.

"Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the south pole? Can we build a campfire; and all huddle around it; and tell scary stories; and make snowmen?" Ikki asked, while Katara stood, staring at her granddaughter, before the girl continued after taking a breathe.

"And then can you move with Waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh, Wouldn't it?" Ikki's rapid fire questions used to make my head spin, but being the unofficial babysitter for the airbender kids, I had gotten used to it, being as Ikki and Meelo asked her a lot of questions.

Pema and I went to get down from Oogie's saddle, I got down first, Pema was slower than me, but understandably, she was heavily pregnant, before I could react, Tenzin rushed over to her trying to help.

"Pema, let me help you, careful now, careful" I rolled my eyes at this as he grabbed her hand, helping her off of the bison, not all girls liked to be coddled constantly, Pema was definitely no exception.

"Stop doting on me, I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant!" She scolded, I hid my laughter behind my hand as I leaned against Oogie, they walked up to Katara who met with them halfway, the older woman hugged her daughter in-law.

"The baby's strong. I see another airbender in your future." She told them, placing her hand on Pema's stomach, causing Pema's eyes to widen before she gave a pout, before going off on a rant.

"All I want is one child like me, a nice, non bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds." I'd heard this rant before during my time helping the mother, I watched on as Tenzin looked away stroking his beard, before Meelo called for Pema's attention.

"Mommy, look I'm a snowbender!" The boy cried happily, airbending snow everywhere, including all over Pema as she held a deadpanned look, meanwhile I just sat there silently laughing to myself, she shook the snow off of herself, before turning to Katara.

"Where Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" She asked the elder waterbender, pointing to her husband.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been, rather serious." She told her, as she reminisced in her past.

"Mother, please."Tenzin spoke, I looked up at what was going on.

"Well that's one thing that hasn't changed." I spoke up for the first time, causing the Waterbender to turn to me in surprise, I waved to her and held my hand out in introduction.

"My name is Nothing." I greeted, she froze for a moment upon hearing my name, before she shook my hand with a sympathetic smile, nodding her head.

"I am Katara." She responded, Tenzin seemed to notice the Avatar coming up from behind his mother.

"Korra?" He spoke slightly surprised, as the young girl's eyes and smile widened, she was obviously very happy to see the airbender, probably eager to start her airbending training, she ran up to him.

"Look at you, so big and strong." He spoke, putting his hands on her shoulders, before continuing.  
"You've grown into quite the young avatar." He told her, she looked up at him.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here, I can't wait to get started." She spoke with a large smile, but surprisingly stayed calm.

"Yes; well..." Tenzin's sentence stopped momentarily as he looked away from Korra with a sigh.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema told him, as both turned back to the confused avatar.

"Wait, tell me what?" Korra asked, looking from Pema to Tenzin.

"You're not staying are you?" Katara spoke up, figuring out her son's reluctance, the airbender sighed.

"I'm afraid not, we're only visiting for the night, then I have to return to Republic City." Tenzin explained, keeping on hand on Korra's shoulder.

"But.. No, you're suppose to move here." Korra stuttered as she tried to figure out what was happening.  
"You're suppose to teach me." She spoke again, without stuttering this time, I felt bad for her, but I knew she'd follow us anyways.

"I'm sorry Korra. Your airbending training will have to wait." Tenzin told her, afterwards, he took his family to the place where we were staying, while I went up to the avatar.

"Hey there kid, I'm Nothing, I help Pema with the kids, don't worry to much, you'll start training at some point." *I tried to comfort the girl without letting anything I know slid.  
"But he was suppose to train me now!" She cried out, it almost reminded me of my younger siblings when they had tantrums, I gave her a look that clearly said calm down, she lowered her gaze from my stormy grey-blue eyes.

"You will learn Airbending sometime, but you have to be patient, I know that's hard but that's the way it has to be sometimes." I explained, before leading her to catch up with everyone, getting to know the girl along the way.

(Timeskip cause I'm lazy >w<)

I was helping Pema tuck the kids into bed while Korra, Tenzin and the white lotus talked in another room, once the kids were asleep, I said goodnight to Pema before heading off to where I knew Korra would be now.

"Hey there kid." I greeted walking up to her and her polar bear-dog, they turned to face me.

"Hey." Korra's response was short, so I decided to give her an idea.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but, sometimes, you have to make your own choice on what to do, you aren't happy here, I've been here for half a day and I can see that." I spoke up, trying to give her the thought of leaving.   
"Maybe you could follow us after we leave on this beautiful girl." I hinted letting Naga sniff my hand before petting her, Korra just stared at me somewhat shocked, before I turned to her.

"It's entirely your choice though, have a good night kid." I spoke looking at her, before heading to my room.

(Another time skip, cause I can't think of anything to move the story along here :3)

Me and the airbender family were sat on Oogie's saddle ready to leave.

"Bye bye Gran Gran!" Ikki called out as we all waved goodbye, Katara waving back.

"Oogie, Yip Yip!" Tenzin whipped the reigns and the bison flew off as we headed back home. When we got back I headed to my room, putting my small amount of packed belongings away, and looking out to the city.

"Things are now beginning." I spoke seemingly to myself.


	3. Chapter 2: Dealing With An Angry Chief and Airbender pt 1

The next morning I woke up, letting Pema know I was heading out to the city for breakfast today, in reality I was going into the city to try and stop Korra from getting arrested, I took the ferry to the docks, when I arrived I took a look at my surroundings, trying to judge which way to go, I still wasn't used to Republic city, it didn't help the chief didn't like me being out here on my own, she still held a lot of suspicion on me, shaking my head at that thought, I walked off in the area I believed she would be in.

I waited near the red food stand, that I remembered a hungry Naga would find, sure enough, not long after I arrived, the large polar bear-dog appeared with her owner on her saddle, Naga stuck her head the tent, I could hear a muffled conversation, I walked up to them, giving the lady some money before turning to Korra.

"Don't worry, the city gets easier to live in after a while." I told her in a way to comfort her as we walked away with some food, she fed half to Naga and ate the other half herself, while I had one that I had gotten for myself, we wandered to the park where Korra was grabbing some fish and put them on wooden spears, using Fire bending to cook them, while Naga searched for more fish, picking one up with her jaws.

Korra picked up a spear with some cooked fish, blowing on the steam to cool it, as she went to eat a familiar hobo, Gommu appeared out from the bush beside us, at the sight of him Korra gasped and I just waved, he jolted up.

"Uh, Say, think I can get one of them tasty smelling fishies?" He asked waving his elbows in a weird way.

"Oh, uh. Yeah, sure." Korra spoke, somewhat shocked at the appearance of another person, I stayed quiet, and sat watching the lake as Gommu walked over strangely and grabbed a fish to eat.

"So... Do.... you live in that bush?" Korra asked hesitantly, probably worried about offending him.

"Yes. Presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds." He told her, taking a break from eating momentarily, before he went back, I continued to stare out at the lake.

"Soo, there are a lot of you out here?" Korra asked, pausing for a moment and looking away from Gommu before continuing.

"I thought everyone in the city was living it up." She spoke, seeming a bit disappointed as she stared down at the ground, when we heard Gommu laughing, causing us both to look over.

"You got a lot to learn newcomer, welcome to republic city." He greeted, when I turned to look at the young avatar, her eye holding confusion while she raised an eyebrow at Gommu.

Suddenly a male voice called out to us.

"Hey stop! You can't fish here!" We turned at the sound to see a security guard or police officer running towards us from across the bridge, I'm not entirely sure which he was.

Gommu leapt up and ran to his bush instantly, pausing momentarily turning to us to speak.

"you'd both best skedaddle." After those words he dived into his bush, prompting Korra to whistle for Naga, then leaping onto the saddle and grabbing me to drag me up too.

the polar bear dog racing further into the park, until we stumble upon the Korra's first Equalist rally, I internally groaned at the sight of the idiot with the megaphone as he preached over the speech for Amon, trying to get other non benders to join, while I agreed that all lives should be equal, not in the way Amon chooses.

I was lost in my own thoughts about the situation as Korra brought Naga up to the rally, my attention was snapped back when I heard Korra shouting.

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world." I looked between the two, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Oh yeah?" The Megaphone guy spot out in a somewhat condescending tone, before he continued.

"Let me guess, you're a bender?" He held the same tone, and I started to want to hit him, and I myself wasn't even a bender.

"Yeah I am." Korra told him, I sighed a little, sitting back and waiting, meanwhile the look on his face was just making me want to hit him even more.

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some Waterbending, Huh?" He seemed t be taunting at this point.

"Hey Jackass, I'm not even a bender and I'm ready to punch you off the platform." I called out, annoyed at the tone and attitude he spits out.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." Korra retorted not too long after I spoke, this only spurred the man on to keep his rant up.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only us their powers to oppress us!" He jeered, causing the crowd to turn to us and start yelling out, causing Korra to shout out confused.

"What!? I'm not oppressing anyone!" She seemed a bit lost at this, she's so naive at this point, still new to the real world, or at least what's real for this world anyways.

"You're... You're oppressing yourselves!" Korra shouted out at them, even confusing me at her own words, the angry crown seemed to think so as well, shouting at us as Korra guided Naga to leave and head further into the city.

When we had gotten to the city, Korra and I had gotten off of Naga's saddle and walked along side the fluffy polar beard dog.

We ended up walking up to a shop with an older couple sitting outside of it.

"Excuse me, I think we're lost, How do we get to Air Temple Island from here?" Korra stopped to ask, making me realize, she may not remember that I lived there with the Airbender family and Air Acolytes. 

"Just head down this street." The elderly woman told her, causing us both to look in the direction she told us, from around the corner a car came driving down, making me realize who and what comes after this.

"You both should get moving young ladies. It's not safe." The woman tells us as she retreats into her shop/home, I think. the car comes closer before stopping outside a shop with a elderly gentleman cleaning his items.

"Mr Chung" (I think that was his name? 0-0) The gang leader started off after exiting his car and walking up to the elderly man.

"Please tell me that you have my money? Or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." He threatened the cowering man.

"I...I'm sorry, business has been slow, please take one of my Phonographs." Mr Chung tried, holding out a nice looking red Phonograph before the gang leader's Firebender guard dog kicked it down in flames, causing the poor man to stumble back in shock and fear.

"My friend here, is not a music lover. Give me the money or else..." The gang leader tried to threaten once more before being stopped by Korra.

"Or else what, Hoodlum." Her voice caused the three gang members to turn around and face us, Korra stood in front with her hands on her hips, while I stood there with a void look, the boys looked to each other in confusion, before laughing, before the ring leader spoke up once again.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things, your in Triple Threat Triad Territory, and we're about to put you, in the hospital." He spoke in a calm and irritating tone causing me to narrow my violet eyes, before Korra spoke up once again.

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital." She was obviously being cocky, but continued anyways.

"But your sake, I hope there's one nearby." She taunted, hitting her fist into her palm, her actions and words seemed to anger the gang members.

"Who do you think you are." The ring leader nearly seemed to growl out, glaring at us.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra's words caused irritation to the men who attacked, I decided to leave this one to Korra, since I wasn't looking forward to what happened after the fight in the first place.

Korra easily won the fight against the three, showing off that she was the Avatar, causing the men to drive away in panic, and of course, Korra being Korra, chased after them, damaging their car as it was rammed into a building.

(Yes I was too lazy to type out the actual fight X3)

When got over there, I winced at the damage done, the men also ended up falling out of their car door as me, Korra and Naga watched, then the siren's went of we looked up, with Naga howling, a voice sounding over the intercom of the police Air ship.

"Police, freeze where you are." I looked at the massive teched out air balloon and muttered under breathe.

"Oh shit." Now not only was I in trouble with them, I was gonna be screwed once Tenzin and Pema find out.

Three metal bending officers made their way down to us, causing Korra to speak up.

"Cool, metalbenders." She looked from them as they landed, then back up to their ship.

After the last fourth one came down, she spoke up once again.

"I caught the bad guys for you, officers." meanwhile the gang members where stumbling out in pain and probably pretty dazed too.

"Arrest them!" The lead officer ordered his three companions, who made their way to them and used their metal bending wire things that I couldn't care to learn the name of and tied them up.

The lead officer approached us and spoke up in an authoritative manner.

"You're both under arrest too." I just sighed out, but Korra seemed to gasp in shock.

"What do you mean We're under arrest?!" She asked out in confusion, stepping back from the officer.

"Those are the bad guys over there." Korra confronted, pointing to where they men once where.

"They were smashing up a shop!" She added on, causing me to look around at the damage the fight had caused and wincing one more.

"From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that." He scolded, trying to use his metal bending to catch us, causing both me and Korra to dodge out of the way, Korra grabbing the wires.

"W.. wait you can't arrest us, let me explain!" Korra tried, keeping the wire in her shaky hands.

"You can explain yourself all you like. Down at headquarters." He told us, pulling the wire forward, ripping it from Korra's grasp, then moving to try and catch her as she dodged him, causing Naga to growl and run at him, knocking him out of the way.

Like before at the park Korra leapt up onto Naga's saddle and grabbed me as well, then raced off, only this time the police weren't giving up like the guard did.

Eventually we were captured, with wires around Naga as the air ship flew with us on the tied up Polar Bear Dog and me dreading the up coming interaction.


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update

Hey guys just putting this down.

I've been ill lately and before that I became busy, I saw a comment on another website, from someone who wanted Nothing to get with Bolin, I will only say this, Nothing will be getting with a character, but the character is female and an adult, remember Nothing is 28 years old, also Nothing will get with her partner around season 3. so there is a little spoiler.

I will neither confirm or deny if the partner is a villain or not, Only that they are female and they pair will become official in season 3, I don't want to ruin the surprise. enjoy.

Edit: Nothing looks like she's in her early 20's as well, forgot to mention that .


End file.
